1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an input apparatus, a display apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to an input apparatus performing an input using a touch and drag method, a display apparatus, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a minimalist trend has influenced the designs of televisions (TVs) and other accessories. For example, a narrower bezel has been employed in the TVs to provide a design without superfluous display framing. Another example includes providing a simpler design by removing as many buttons as possible when employing a remote controller design.
When a number key that occupies a large area, which is configured to perform functions such as channel selection, is removed there may then be a hindrance in an ability to change channels. Accordingly, various methods for removing the possible hindrance have been attempted. For example, there is a method for changing a channel that works by showing an on screen key which may be navigated to and then clicked which will change the channel to a corresponding number of the screen key. However, it may be considered quite cumbersome to press a direction key several times in order to achieve a placement which allows one to click a numerical key pad on a screen.
A method of changing a channel through a handwritten input of a number has been discussed. However, when there is no visual effect indicating completion of a number (or character) input, it is not easy for a user to predict a next number input timing when two or more digits are input. Further, a user who is habituated to handwriting recognition by a tablet, personal computer (PC), or by a stylus pen or the like may scrawly write several numbers (or characters) to be input simultaneously, but then a recognition rate is degraded.
There are several types of erroneous input possibilities when the user inputs a number (or a character) by handwriting the input as compared with a button type input. For example, there may be an erroneous input due to an input speed difference, and when a user inputs the number (or the character) through a touch pad without watching a screen in which an input trajectory and a recognized number (or character) are illustrated, the user cannot know whether or not the input character is correctly recognized.
Further, when handwriting is input through a touch pad of a remote controller, the user does not only grasp the remote controller with one hand and handwrite a character with a thumb of the hand but may also grasp the remote controller with one hand and handwrites a character with an index finger of the other hand. Accordingly, there are many cases in which the user imagines a finger's trajectory recognized with his/her eyes arbitrarily by watching not a TV screen but an input pad. At this time, the user mainly watches the screen after input completion to check the input. When two or more same numbers (or characters) are input or when a specific number (or character) is illegible and then missed, the user cannot know the missed character which may cause inconvenience.